Divine Path
Description The Divine Path is an explorable area in the Factions Campaign. It is a skyway that runs across the Imperial Palace. Getting There It can only be accessed by completing the Imperial Sanctum mission. Exits *West: Kaineng Center, topmost area. Only accessible through this portal. Sub-areas The Divine Path consists of several sub-areas. Starting Area This is the area where the party starts out in. Features * Kuunavang * Suun (get an Amulet of the Mists from him if it is your first time) * Adept Tahn and Adept Nai flank the ramp leading to the rest of the area. * Adepts of the Elements, Steel, Shadows, Nature, Illusion, Spirits, Bone, and Light: they will give you a unique item in exchange for an Amulet of the Mists. * One Phoenix that you can charm. Crafting Area The next area contains several armor and weapon crafters. * Shichiroji (+5 Energy Weapons) * Koumei (Ascended Canthan Armor) * Maiya (Ascended Imperial Armor – A/Rt only) * Wei Qi (Ascended Exotic Armor – A/Rt only) On the way to the crafters, you will meet Mhenlo, Devona, Eve, Cynn and Aidan. A little beyond the crafters are a number of Canthan Nobles, Peasants, and Children who will sing your praises. If you are intending on crafting any of these items, you should remember that there is no Xunlai Agent or Material/Rare Material Trader. You must have the correct items prior to completing the mission. The Shing Jea Contingent You will then enter a long corridor where you will meet several key characters who accompanied Master Togo from Shing Jea Island, including: *Headmaster Vhang and Panaku together. *Zho and Kai Ying. *Kisai and Mai. *Yuun and Taya together. *Lo Sha and Mei Ling discussing Lo Sha's heroics. *Su, Professor Gai, and Sister Tai together. The Tengu This corridor ends with the leaders of the Angchu Tengu: Soar Honorclaw from the Aerie and Roost Everclaw from the Roost. You will also meet your old friend, Talon Silverwing. Down the stairs will be a honor guard of Tengu Cutters, who will bow to you as you pass. The Kurzicks After the Tengu, you will meet the Kurzicks, led by Count zu Heltzer. You will encounter again several characters from the Echovald Forest, including: *Danika, Brutus and Sheena *Lukas and Erys Vasburg together with Baron Vasburg and Redemptor Karl. *Several Kurzick Nobles, Peasants and Children. The Luxons Immediately after are the Luxons who have come all the way from the Jade Sea to pay their respects. The group is led by Elder Rhea, and includes: *Argo and Hala of the Turtle. *Aurora and Gita of the Serpent. *Aeson, Daeman, and Eli of the Crab. *Several Luxon Nobles, Peasants and Children. The Bureaucracy As you near the end of the Divine Path, you will meet the chief ministers of the Celestial Ministry. Bloated with corruption, the weight of your deeds is entirely lost on them as they struggle to determine which forms they have to fill up to satisfy what obscure bureaucratic procedure. The surrounding Canthan Peasants will tell you to ignore the ministers, for they were completely ineffective at dealing with the Plague. You will also meet the Canthan natives, Emi, Chiyo, Jamei. Nika and Guildmaster Luan of the Obsidian Flame guild also pay their respects. There is a Phoenix here for you to tame. The Emperor At the end of the Divine Path, you will find Emperor Kisu surrounded by his Canthan Guard Captains. * Emperor Kisu will give a long speech praising your deeds. * The fireworks and credits will start. * After a while, Kisu and his Guards will start dancing. * To the east, a little past Kisu, is an exit to the upper balcony of the Kaineng Center. * There are 2 Phoenixes here that are untameable. Dialogue *Brother Mhenlo: Ah there you are, (party leader's name). I wanted to let you know how grateful I am for all that you have done. *Cynn: Can we leave now? *Devona: Cynn, you're being rude... *Cynn: I'm just speaking my mind, Devona. I'm sure Mhenlo had a wonderful time visiting with all his old friends, but it's time we headed back to Tyria. *Eve: I think somebody is jealous. *Cynn: Jealous? Of who? *Eve: Oh, I don't know. Perhaps Jamei. Or the twins. Or Danika. Or maybe that nice guard that lead us into... *Aidan: That's enough, Eve. *Brother Mhenlo: We don't need to fight among ourselves. Besides, Cynn is right. It's time we headed home. *Zho: Well met, (party leader's name)! Many have come here from Shing Jea Island to honor you. *Panaku: We are also here to mourn Master Togo. I regret that he will not see me atone for my past. I know that I was a disappointment to him. *Headmaster Vhang: Do not dwell on such things, Panaku. We have important decisions ahead. Who will take Master Togo's place? I could be the youngest to ever hold the position. I am sure it is what Master Togo would have wanted. *Kai Ying: And people think I am always joking. *Headmaster Vhang: But I am not joking. *Kai Ying: That is the problem. *Mei Ling: So, after you defeated the Luxons in the Convocation, what happened next? *Lo Sha: ''Now, now, Mei Ling, I had help. (party leader's name) was there, too. *Mei Ling: You are too modest, my love. *Talon Silverwing: The Tengu honor your deeds this day, (party leader's name). You have shown my people that nobility and strength of spirit may be found among humans. You have given us hope that we may yet know true peace. For this you will always be welcome among us. *Count zu Heltzer: The saints of old have guided you well, (party leader's name). All of the Kurzick people owe you a great debt this day. To (party leader's name)! *Elder Rhea: Every clan, every individual who sails with the Great Luxon Armada owes you much, (party leader's name). Never before have we seen one with your strength. You are welcome to fight by our side whenever you wish. May you always know victory on the field of battle. *Minister Zal: Ah, (party leader's name), my friend! It is so good of you to meet with us after succeeding with your mission for the ministry! On behalf of the Ministry of Flame, I would like... *Minister Jaisan: Just a moment, Zal! (party leader's name) was under orders from the Ministry of Earth... *Minister Nai: Lies! It was clerely the responsibility of the Ministry of Water... *Minister Tao: My friends, you are forgetting paragraph 12 of subsection D on form 427K, which clearly states... *Canthan Peasant: You ministry officials are worthless! *Canthan Peasant: Yes! You did nothing against the plague! *Canthan Peasant: If it was not for (party leader's name), we would all be dead! *Minister Zal: Yes, we should all applaud the actions of (party leader's name). Jaisan, Nai, Tao... applaud! *Emperor Kisu: Cantha mourns the loss of a great man this day. *Emperor Kisu: Master Togo was beloved by all. His service during the Tengu Wars brought peace to a nation at war. *Emperor Kisu: Perhaps his greatest accomplishment stands embodied before us. *Emperor Kisu: In our time of greatest need he brought forth heroes, the likes of which we have never seen before and likely will never see again. *Emperor Kisu: You have done the impossible. *Emperor Kisu: You have defeated Shiro. *Emperor Kisu: You have brought an end to the plague. *Emperor Kisu: You have brought peace, however brief, to two peoples who have known only war. *Emperor Kisu: You have saved Cantha. *Emperor Kisu: And for that, I bow to you. Glitches It is possible to get to the Divine Path with a full party of henchmen still in your party list (normally they get removed). Achieving this is somewhat unpredictable, but it requires all but one of the party members to leave the game while the Imperial Sanctum final cutscene is playing. In the Divine Path you will see duplicates of every henchman in your party, and you might discover such startling facts as that the wallow henchmen (Brutus and Sheena) are actually larger in size than the corresponding NPCs. . Category:Kaineng City